Just one Rule
by JJKMagic
Summary: An angel couldn't be selling his body like that! But when he met Zexion, Demyx, a jobless guitarist, had to learn that the world was cruel... ZEMYX, SLIGHT XIGDEM AND VEXZEX. MENTIONED AKUROKU. YAOI, LEMON, RAPE.
1. New City, New Life?

My new multi-chaptered fic!

Edit: Will probably end with chapter 6.

**Warning: Yaoi, Lemon. Smut, slight Angst.**

**Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own it! (And still I'll say that again and again and again... *sigh*)**

* * *

**Just one Rule**

Today really wasn't his day. The day was almost over and Demyx hadn't been successful at all.

No musicians needed, nowhere for a jobless guitarist to go… He would return home tonight and still not know what he would be doing in the future… Sighing he sat down at he bar he had found on accident as he lost himself in the new city.

As the little blond behind the bar asked him what he wanted he only ordered a glass of water. He really couldn't risk to get drunk and possibly raided and never get home again…

Today nothing was impossible except finding a job. He sighed again.

"Something wrong?" Cerulean orbs seemed to stare right into his mind as a glass of water was set in front of him.

"No… today just isn't my day."

A head of blond spikes only nodded in understanding and then turned his attention to a new arrival.

Demyx let his eyes wander around in the small bar and the people in it, most of them drunk and some of them already starting to sleep it off. A typical small bar, unimpressing from the out- and the inside.

Demyx was tempted to sigh again but instead he completely stopped breathing when he saw _him_.

An... _angel _in such a… _dirty _place.

The dark blond only caught sight of a beautiful blue eye beneath that silver hair and he soon forgot how long he had been watching him when that blue orb suddenly fixated on him.

Demyx blushed, embarrassed that he had been caught staring at the _angel_, and looked away. When he later turned around again the place where the angel had been sitting was empty. He sighed and wanted to take his glass but the breath caught in his throat when he noticed that _he _was there, right next to him. Sitting totally nonchalantly; his beauty was simply overwhelming.

His hair wasn't silver, it was _slate colored_. His left eye was a deep blue, the right one covered with oh-so-soft looking strands of hair.

Soon Demyx found it difficult to even look away but then he suddenly wondered why the angel was so totally ignored by the little blond behind the bar. He suddenly felt the urge to say something, to complain about the _rudeness _but then suddenly the gaze of this deep blue eye was on him.

"I haven't seen you before."

Oh, such a beautiful deep and calm voice…

"It's my first time here."

Did his own voice sound alright? Did he look acceptable? He had to or this _angel _wouldn't even be talking to him.

"I see… wanna join me for a drink in a little… more secluded area?"

Demyx throat was suddenly bone-dry and there was nothing he could do against the feeling.

The angel smiled softly. "Feel free to join me," he whispered and went to disappear somewhere in a corner the blond couldn't see from his place at the bar.

Had the angel really invited him? Should he just go and… drink with a complete stranger? A_ really sexy_ stranger, he had to admit, and so Demyx stood and followed the slate haired beauty that now sat alone on a couch in the back area of the bar.

"So… you want to drink?" he asked amused and moved to raise his hand, signaling he wanted to order something… but Demyx quickly stopped him.

"N-no!"

Deep blue eyes gazed questioningly at him.

"I… I shouldn't waste my money on alcohol," as soon as he said that he heard a heart warming laugh… it actually let his heart melt.

"That's really wise, there are other important things," the angel said and indicated him to sit next to him.

Demyx followed his silent order hesitantly; his nervousness getting the best of him. He had never been… in such a situation before.

"Are you living close-by? Ah, no, I'm sorry, then you would surely know of our little bar here; it's the only one around," the angel smiled; his smile seemed so amazingly bright though it was only faint… For Demys it was like a small sunrise as soon as his lips turned upwards.

"Yeah… I'm actually searching for a flat around here."

"Oh, are you? Then I hope you find what you are searching for."

... That was all of a conversation they had for quite a while.

X X X

Demyx was watching the angel quietly, not staring, just catching a glimpse every now and then. For a while he thought the rise in temperature was only his imagination but by now he was sure that the slate haired man hadn't been sitting that close at the beginning.

Suddenly the smaller male smiled at him and Demyx was sure he looked pretty dumbfounded at that moment.

"Why are you so hesitant? Don't you… _like _me?"

Now he just had to look dumbfounded. "W-what?"

"100 dollar."

100 dollar? What was he talking about?

"100 dollar for the night or do you really want to spend the whole night sitting _here_?" he asked, with a sweeping gesture of his arm referring to the bar filled with even more drunks than before.

"I… I don't have 100 dollars," Demyx replied, still not able to cope with the situation.

He couldn't even grasp what he was hearing. _He _couldn't be… a _whore_? An angel couldn't be selling his body like that!

The angel laughed quietly, honestly amused. "Oh… what do you have?"

"Uh… seventy… seventy-five…" the blond stuttered, quickly calculating everything that was left.

Oh, the angel just didn't stop smiling, no, instead his faint smile now turned into a smirk.

"Alright, because you're such a cutie, seventy-five."

Demyx couldn't even react before pale fingers quickly snuck into his back pocket, grabbing the small wallet deep blue eyes had caught sight of quite a while ago.

He quickly looked through the content and the dark blond only stared at him, amazed… of what exactly he didn't even know himself.

X X X

At least the boy wasn't lying. He had barely more than seventy-five dollars and probably still needed the rest to get home but he would make sure the boy wouldn't return home _tonight_.

He glimpsed at the cute blond who still looked pretty baffled.

"Payment beforehand. No way I'll fall for little thieves."

The blond looked shocked. "I'm not-!"

He quickly silenced him, pressing a finger to his mouth.

"I know. I didn't imply anything, I just told you because you looked so irritated, _adorably _irritated," he added smiling.

"Now come on," he softly whispered into his ear. "Follow me."

And he made his way for the stairs leading to the guest rooms… and to the two rooms at the end of the corridor that didn't have numbers on the doors unlike the others.

The blond was silently following him, looking around nervously.

He was oh-so-adorable…

X X X

Demyx was shaking… only slightly, the angel surely wouldn't notice it. Oh, hopefully he wouldn't...

The room at the end of the corridor was small. A bed, a little, _really_ little cupboard and… well, a little separate bath room, that was all. And the angel's presence was just… it was like he wasn't even there. A soft smile on his lips, he didn't say anything, he just watched him… quietly.

But suddenly the angel approached him… and his target was the zipper of Demyx's pants! The blond shied away immediately.

"Oh," the other uttered with a fake pout on his face. "Come on, don't be shy."

Demyx's shaking increased when his slate haired seducer pulled the zipper down and removed his pants quickly. His mind barely registered that the slate hared male led him to the bed to sit down while he himself lowered himself in between his legs.

The angel smiled at him constantly while Demyx only stared at him, wide-eyed.

Then his shorts were gone as well and the blond could feel soft breaths ghosting over his erected flesh.

And then he felt it... wet, a tongue grazing his member and he couldn't help but moan and bury his hands in those slate colored locks and all that _before_ he began to swirl his tongue around and suck on him.

"Why are you so afraid? You're shaking," the angel remarked.

"Are you perhaps as innocent as you look, Demyx?" he asked, clearly remembering the name he had caught a glimpse of on the blond's ID while he had looked trough his wallet.

Demyx blushed deeply though it was hardly visible with his from pleasure flushed cheeks.

His seducer only smirked at his hesitant nod. "I promise, you won't forget that night." And then he returned to his ministrations on that delicious cock.

X X X

The angel was just so natural at this… or rather not. He didn't even have to be talented; he surely had had more than enough exercise… It was a thought the blond couldn't ignore but couldn't grasp either as a tongue snuck into the slit of his member and slowly licked away all the precum it could find and so close to release as Demyx was, it was a lot.

It was barely a second after the slate haired male had started to deep throat him that his back arched and a loud moan was ripped from his throat as he came violently into the other's mouth.

The angel pulled away, stroking the softened flesh slowly.

"See, it's not bad, is it?" And that smirk was almost enough to make him come again. Demyx only moaned in response.

His seducer chuckled slightly, stopping his ministrations to sit on the bed, straddling the blond. Seconds later his shirt was thrown to the floor as well as the one of the slate haired beauty.

And he really was perfect, pale, flawless skin, a delicate neck… Oh, Demyx was nothing compared to him.

The slate haired male pressed firmly against his chest to get the blond to lie down while he lifted his hips, pulling his own zipper down and trying to remove his pants. Demyx quickly helped him to remove them completely, gaining that soft smile from his seducer again.

Then the angel leaned down, taking the aroused flesh into his mouth again, licking on it fervently. And when he lifted his face again, it was the first time that the blond saw something like lust in those deep blue depths.

The slate haired beauty was moving again, lifting his hips but the blond's movements caught his attention. Though lust was clearly visible in the blond's eyes, there was also something different.

"Tell me…" he whispered. "Please tell me your name."

The angel smiled, leaning down to kiss his temple.

"I'm Zexion," he answered. "But please call me Zexy." And that was all he said before he impaled himself on the blond's erection, earning a loud sensual moan.

X X X

Demyx closed his eyes as he couldn't take the pleasure anymore. That tight heat surrounding him was driving him insane. And Zexion rolling his hips so slowly was far too painful,_ far too pleasurable_.

The blond's moans soon equaled screams when the other lifted his hips, only to take him into him completely again and Zexion sped up, slowly but surely until his moans harmonized with Demyx's in their sexual dance.

"Z-Zexy!" The blond couldn't hold it anymore; he came again, filling the slate haired beauty with his seed and it was all Zexion needed to come as well, soiling their abdomens with his cum.

He placed a soft kiss to Demyx's lips before he lifted himself off of the blond.

"Goodnight," he only whispered for the blond had already fallen asleep…

* * *

**Please review^^ As I said, there are still some chapters coming!**


	2. No Second Time

Thanks to luckless-is-me and LuvGreece for their review and also Sodenoshirayuki56 deserves my thanks^^

**Warning: Violence, angst... a bit of gore, I guess (only in this chapter).**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Ripped from sweet dreams, Demyx woke up to a noise he couldn't quite place with his still sleep-fogged mind. His eyes took in a strange place he absolutely couldn't remember ever having been to before.

He turned wearily; the place next to him in bed was warm but empty… and suddenly he remembered the slate haired beauty.

The blond got up, looking around… but he didn't find anything beside his own clothes strewn across the floor.

No note, nothing. The angel was gone; disappeared from his life as quickly as he had appeared in the first place.

He took a quick shower but felt uneasy. Demyx hadn't paid for that room, neither did it seem to be a regular guest room at all. Was he even allowed to be here? What if someone suddenly wanted money from him and the angel wasn't there… nor any kind of note… Demyx shivered nervously, trying to tame his hair and got dressed as fast as possible.

In less than ten minutes he stood in the middle of the bar, looking around but he didn't see the slate haired male… and so he left, relieved as no one called him back to repay his debt… or anything.

He sighed, knowing that _this _couldn't be all about the mysterious meeting with the beauty but he had more important things to do for now.

A few blocks away he saw a little sign that read: "Rooms for rent, call…"

X X X

"As I said, I have an important appointment now but take your time to look around, simply close the door when you leave again. You can let me know how you decide tomorrow or just call, alright?" the owner of the "mini apartments" quickly said and Demyx only got the chance to nod before the man rushed out of the door.

He already knew that the apartment was perfect for him; small and cosy _and _cheap. But that didn't change the fact that he really didn't have anything to pay the rent _at all_.

He would take it, he had no other chance, but he had to do something soon, find _anything _to earn some money.

No use in searching for the "great chance" when you starve on the way, is there?

So… the day had only just begun what to do now?

X X X

There was nothing wrong in going to _the _bar again, right? So why did it feel wrong?

Was it because of Zexion? Because of that angel bound to an unworthy life?

But that was exactly Demyx's reason to return. He _had _to do something. The slate haired beauty deserved so much more, someone who loved him, a peaceful and _happy _life!

How could an angel like him stray from the right path anyway? It was just completely wrong! Selling his body like that…

What could he need money so badly for? There had to be a reason, right?

Demyx would find out. And he would do everything to help him, to get him away from _whoring_… but who was he fooling? Apart from his idealism he had nothing, not even money for an own little apartment…

X X X

The night was still a few hours away and the dim lights of the bar barely lit up the shady street.

The blond was nervous and still he entered the small bar, just like the day before but today he knew what _awaited_ him, he knew what he had to _do_. Looking around, he didn't see the slate haired beauty… _yet_ but he had to appear sooner or later, the blond figured.

Demyx simply decided to ask. He wasn't sure if that what Zexion was doing was legal but he _was _sure that others in the bar would know of it anyway and so he approached the redhead who was washing the dishes behind the counter.

"Hi," he said timidly, not really knowing how to start but at least his voice sounded as nonchalantly as he had planned.

"Hi. Do you want something?" Those venomous green eyes irritated him for a moment but Demyx quickly regained his composure.

"No, not exactly. I'm searching for Zexion." And while he the redhead had continued his work when the conversation started, his movement stopped dead in his tracks now.

"Do you _know _Zexion?" he asked but Demyx didn't really listen anymore because he had noticed the blur of slate from the corner of his eye.

"You really shouldn't annoy him, you know?" But the blond's mind barely registered the redhead's warning as he watched his _angel _coming down the stairs, moving toward an empty table at the bar entrance.

He followed the slate haired beauty, quickly making his mind up again before doubt could fill his heart.

"Zexy…"

The man turned around as if something had bit him. He saw the blond and his dark blue gaze darkened with malice.

"_That's Zexion_ for you," he hissed.

Demyx cringed inwardly. Didn't the other tell him just the opposite yesterday? But he tried not to pay too much attention to it.

But today he had to learn that there was a crucial difference between Zexy and _Zexion_…

X X X

"Zexion, I-"

"No second time."

"What?" Demyx blinked confused. Zexion seemed to look right through him, showing no emotion whatsoever.

"There is_ no second time_, got it?"

The blond blinked again, not understanding at all. "But I-"

"That applies for me," The slate haired male interrupted him again. "Search for someone else if you need _it _that bad-"

"But that's not it at all!" Demyx exclaimed agitated, still the 'angel' didn't show any reaction, except a small "Oh?"

His evil grin sent shudders down the blond's spine.

"I… I…You shouldn't be doing that," he stuttered, quickly regaining his composure when he stared into those deep blue depths, holding no emotions, no _happiness_.

"I don't know what you might be talking about."

"I…" Demyx hesitated. "You have to stop selling your body like that!"

Zexion stared at him and then he laughed, a dark bone-shaking laugh.

"And _that _from _you_? Weren't you the one enjoying my service just the other day?"

Demyx blushed embarrassedly. "But… but I-"

"_Screw it_! You're just another hypocrite, like everyone else!" his angel shouted and the blond cringed. Zexion _was _right, after all.

"I-I know… but-"

"No but, just go! Leave me alone! Don't conceit yourself to be special because of yesterday, _fool_!"

Demyx was shaking. He didn't know if it was obvious but he felt like he was about to collapse.

"But I-"

"You've got one last chance to go and never return," the slate haired male threatened.

"But I only want to-"

"Marluxia!"

…help. Demyx stared at the angel confused. He didn't see the redhead behind the counter flinch when he heard the slate haired male call that name.

X X X

Demyx was confused. That man that approached quickly after he had been called, he… Demyx had never seen someone like him before.

Tall, slender but quite muscular, clear but surely not innocent deep blue eyes and… pink hair.

"Is this guy annoying you?" he asked in his deep, threatening voice.

"Just get rid of him," Zexion replied and left.

Demyx stared at the angel's turned back.

"But I only want to-"

He didn't get to finish that sentence for all air was pressed from his lungs when a fist collided with his stomach. He couldn't scream either; it only came out as a pained gasp.

The blond got to his knees, trying to regain his breath while he held his aching stomach.

"Just get out of here quickly," was all he heard, a voice lacking all emotions.

"B-but I-" Demyx croaked but the hand grabbing his hair forcefully quickly shut him up again. "Are you _that_ stupid?"

Demyx whimpered as he was yanked to his feet mercilessly and pushed toward the entrance, losing his balance more than once.

X X X

One last push and he fell head first down the little stairs at the bar's entrance. His whole body hurt; his vision was blurred from blood.

"And don't even think about coming back ever again!"

No mercy, no emotion, no _sympathy_.

Demyx whimpered; he couldn't move at all. With the last remnants of his energy he managed to get his cell phone out of his pocket…

The screen was cracked, probably suffered from his fall as well…

He called the ambulance before he fell _asleep_…

* * *

So... that's it for now...

**Please review?**


	3. Demyx's Decision

Whoo, an update! Can you believe that? xD

**Warning: Yaoi. Slight Angst.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything~**

* * *

The night was cold and starless…

If Demyx would've looked up at the sky, he would've taken it as a bad omen but he didn't.

The lights of the bar were luring him in once again.

As he went up the stairs, barely three little steps, his legs were trembling but he entered the bar undeterred.

He saw those venomous green eyes again and the red hair and he was stared at as if he was a mad man.

"Oh. My. Gosh. What are you doing here, boy? Were you already released from hospital?"

Demyx didn't really pay attention to him. His didn't doubt his decision. He had set his mind to do this so he would.

"Really. Listen to me just for a second, alright? I really don't want a murder to happen during my shift…"

"Zexion is here, right?"

"What?" The redhead sighed. "Come on, man. Your wounds barely healed, right?"

"Marluxia is here too?"

"Damnit! Come on, what's your name, kid? How old are you?"

"Demyx, 19 and I don't need your advice right now, okay?"

The redheaded barman looked at him astonished as the blond… smiled?

"What are you up to? Please don't anger Marlu…?"

"I hope to achieve the opposite actually." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

Now the redhead looked at him incredulously. As he glanced sideways though Demyx knew that Zexion had appeared.

And he turned and saw his angel again. Right next to him his protector who often had haunted Demyx in his dreams during his time in the hospital.

But the blond had had some time to think about _something_. To think about an angel who ignored him and almost had him killed. An angel he still wanted to help because… he had hopelessly fallen in love with him.

And so he confronted him.

The slate haired male stopped as someone blocked his way. He recognized Demyx, of course he did, and he stared at him disbelievingly.

Marluxia wore a wolfish expression, curious and ready to strike at any moment.

"Is this how you express your death wish?" the angel asked. "Or your sincere wish to help me?"

"Neither."

"What-" Marluxia interrupted him and his icy blue eyes pierced Demyx's very soul.

"Would you be as nice as to leave my _employees _alone?" he asked calmly, threateningly calm.

"No- Well, yes. I've come here for a different reason," the dark blond tried to explain though his confidence suddenly faltered.

"I want to work for you."

The pink haired man looked at him irritated. "I don't need any more employees in a small bar like this."

"Not- not the bar. I mean… unofficial… like Zexion," the blond's voice was barely above a whisper as he finished the sentence.

Both men in front of him stared at him wide-eyed though Marluxia regained his composure quickly and Zexion's surprise quickly turned into anger.

"You want to work for me? _You? _You're joking, right?"

"Would someone who almost died because he was thrown down some _freaking_ stairs return just to joke?" He returned the icy blue stare with confidence which was quickly fading and still, at least he tried to look confident… for once.

"Heh… hehe," after a while Marluxia just laughed. "Alright. Well, I don't have a problem with that. Why should I after all?"

His laugh was sinister, bone-shaking even. "Every _job _for at least 100 dollar, I get 50% _and _I get paid daily. Is. That. Clear?"

"Y-yes." Demyx even bowed unwittingly as he answered.

"Well then, welcome." And Marluxia's grin was something the blond wouldn't forget too soon.

His… boss quickly left; the dark blond didn't know to where and right now he didn't care because… well, he had just made the most stupid thing of his entire 19 year long life and the reason for it was still standing in front of him, boiling with barely supressed rage.

"Do you want to ruin my life so_ fucking_ bad? Why did you return, you _bastard_?" he hissed at him but he silenced Demyx before he could even speak.

"Forget it! Just don't dare to get in my way!" And with that his angel left him standing there and went to… work…

Gratefulness was a difficult thing to gain.

X X X

Demyx had barely slept that night. Well, who would confronting the fact that he was official… an unofficial _whore_ now, working for a badass boss with pink hair? Sounded hilarious, the part with the hair at least.

Perhaps he would still wake up, noticing that it was all a dream, beginning with the meeting… with his angel.

"Argh!" Demyx dishevelled his hair in a sudden fit of despair.

He barely… he barely had had sex before! No worse: his first time had been with Zexion and now?

He was screwed. He should've thought about it more, a lot more!

All of this because of… slate colored strands of hair and deep blue depths knowing no happiness. Demyx's heart throbbed thinking of his features, his pale skin, the sound of his laugh, his angelic laugh…

Demyx would make him happy again, no matter what and be the price his own body.

He got up from his bed, styled his hair anew and got dressed.

He had nothing to do all day and so he went directly to the bar.

X X X

Demyx just sat there with nothing to do but feeling sick to the stomach because of his nervousness, his fear of the coming night. The night where he would… sell his body, not knowing if it would do any good. If he could even help Zexion that way.

He sighed while Roxas, the little blond barman he had met at his first day in the city, was drying the dishes behind the counter.

"So, Axel did say the truth," he suddenly remarked.

"Huh? Axel? Who is that?"

Roxas giggled. "Spiky red hair, green eyes?"

"Oh… _him_. What did he say?"

"That you… like… _work _here now?"

Demyx nodded tiredly and Roxas preferred not to comment on it any further.

"Be careful, Demyx."

X X X

The day never seemed to be as long as today.

Marluxia appeared but he hardly took notice of the blond. He talked to some guests or rather a certain guest that had appeared a while ago. A tall man with long, grey streaked hair, wearing a genteel jacket that seemed strangely out of place.

"Do you have someone else?"

Demyx started overhearing their conversation by coincidence a little while ago but it wasn't exactly an interesting one.

The man was a rare guest in the bar. He worked a lot, was stressed, blah~ Small talk? _Seriously_? Demyx almost fell asleep.

"I do have someone for you," Marluxia said as he led the man somewhere, upstairs perhaps.

"Rather young, a little clumsy even…"

The rest of the conversation was a blur. And when they returned a few minutes later, they were silent.

The pink haired man handed something over to the strange guest and then sat down at the counter next to Demyx as said guest left the bar.

"Are you planning to sit here all day?"

The blond startled and looked at Marluxia dumbfounded.

"Don't you have anything else to do?"

"Uhm… no, sir."

"Don't even start that sir-thing. Make yourself useful. Help Roxas but try to not be in the way, okay?"

"Uh, yes."

X X X

It seemed easy, really. And Demyx almost managed to calm his heart by nightfall but as Marluxia walked up to him… it was over.

He was right as he said that Demyx would be unable to just confront someone and offer his… _service_. Thus his boss was as attentive as to organize someone for him.

Now Demyx was only supposed to sit there and wait, dressed in something tight and black and uncomfortable but supposedly… sexy? As well as the very strange position he was in but Marluxia had ordered him to sit just like that. The blond could've sworn that his… cock had never been in a more awkward situation than this. It was not exactly pleasant. But what could be pleasant about being on show? To be sold like a worthless article of clothing?

… Like his angel… How had Zexion gotten into this?

Demyx was prepared for the worst if that was even possible. The only thing that was for sure was… that nothing was for sure.

Surely he could trust Marluxia but he was also… an ass. He didn't like Demyx either. So… he probably wouldn't get killed but apart from that… everything was possible.

He could not trust whoever would come walking through that door. This door that had no number on it. The room that was as somber as the room he had been in with Zexion but it was not the same. No, the door at the other side…

Was that important? Did it make any difference?

Demyx was freezing inside and shaking on the outside though he did his best to suppress it.

A small streak of light fell into the room as the door opened and the world stood still…

X X X

The door opened and a man walked in, stopping for a second to glance at Demyx. He then turned to the little cupboard without saying anything and removed his tie as well as his jacket.

Demyx gasped.

The guy with the jacket, the strange guy with the jacket! So that's what he had been talking about with Marluxia.

"Are you alright? You seem a little shocked, kid."

"Uh-" He had to pull himself together now. He was the one who got himself into this situation after all.

"I'm fine. It's just-" Demyx stopped as the man approached the bed nonchalantly.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you… much."

The blond flinched.

"It really depends… I don't know if I can control myself since you're as cute as he promised."

What?

"Marluxia really spoke highly of you…"

He was clearly only advertising his bar, that was all.

"He also told me that you are a little… inexperienced. But don't worry, I won't take advantage of that 'cause that's just not the kind of man I am."

Was that promise… an empty one? ...

* * *

Yo, Xigbar time~ Oh crap, spoiler! But it was obvious, wasn't it? xD And sorry that I stopped just when the fun part was about to begin ;) Oh well, it isn't that funny for poor Demyx, eh?

**Well, I'd love a review either way^^**


	4. Virginity and Pleasure

Woosh~ Another chapter done. Took much longer than expected... *sigh*

**Warning: Yaoi, Lemon, mention of non-consensual sex.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Kingdom Hearts *sigh***

**A/N: Warning, long lemony chapter ahead- scratch that, PWP!**

* * *

Life could be heaven or hell. Demyx was sure it was hell facing the intense gaze of that man… that had only one eye. The blond didn't even notice that until now.

But as the other came closer he couldn't help but stare at his bare chest that was scarred like nothing the young blond had ever seen before. It was scaring in one way and yet somehow it was… attractive, alluring even. Maybe has was a member of the _mafia_? Which would be bad, especially in the situation he was in but Demyx couldn't know.

The man sat down on the bed barely a few centimeters in front of the blond. And he soon withdrew his feet from the ground to sit more comfortably on the bed, not once taking his eye off of _his prey_.

The young man's eyes were glimmering with fear.

"Don't be afraid, kid. I'll go slow… and easy on you."

Another promise? Demyx doubted that he could trust him but what could he do? Nothing but wince as hands were suddenly placed on his hips. He was shocked that the man aimed directly for his pants.

That was going too fast for Demyx, far too fast! He closed his eyes in fear and was suddenly confused and completely overwhelmed by the feeling of hot breath ghosting over his lips and then something warm pressing against them.

And then, after he realized that he was actually being kissed (!), he was left wondering if that was something that normally happened during… _such_ meetings. He didn't think so because… who would want to kiss someone they paid to fu-

His train of thought was interrupted by a tongue asking for entrance… which he granted, allowing the organ to enter his wet interior. The other man moved strangely careful as if not to scare him and he also pulled back rather quickly.

Demyx opened his eyes and looked at him rather confused, unaware of the effect his adorable expression had on his guest.

But the blond was still absorbed in his thoughts, thinking that… that kiss had exactly been like… well, like a kiss should be, in his opinion, slow and…_ sensual_ though he didn't know if he could call it sensual considering this man... And on top of that he realized that this had in fact been his first kiss.

How drastically his life had changed that he got to experience sex before he had even got to experience his first kiss!

He was finally ripped from his thoughts as the one-eyed man moved his hands down to his pants, now aiming to remove them and that quite successfully though not even Demyx himself would have been able to remove them in the uncomfortable position he still was in.

"Come on, sit a little more straight, will you?"

Demyx was surprised to be suddenly addressed but obeyed, allowing the man to remove the article of clothing. He closed his eyes, knowing very well that his private parts were revealed to the man he barely knew… didn't know at all.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the other asked surprisingly gentle.

The blond's eyes flickered open, looking into a sincerely smiling face.

"I- I…"

He turned away, unaware of the fact that he was now presenting his neck. A chance that was quickly used by the one-eyed man to place soft kisses onto the sensitive area that made the blond shiver in something that was very close too pleasure, probably _too_ close.

He was caught off guard though as a hand closed around his manhood, giving it a sudden squeeze. Distracting him, the taller male moved to nibble on his ear, causing Demyx to gasp and moan as something was breathed into his ear.

"What's your name?"

"D-Demyx…"

"Demyx, eh? So Dem…" he whispered. "Will you strip off that shirt for me?"

And he pulled back to watch the blond as he sat there, unsure of what to do.

Demyx's hands shook, unsure where to start, noticing that he never quite wore something like the skin-tight top he was wearing right now, nor did he know how to strip…

In the end he moved hesitantly, not making a single movement that wasn't entirely necessary, slowly revealing bare skin, inch by inch and a single eye watched him amused, fascinated by his improvisation.

There was no denying it; Demyx was completely nude now, sitting in front of a complete stranger.

"You're amazing…"

The blond blushed and was taken by surprise, suddenly lying flat on his back. The fear returned, knowing the inevitable was drawing nearer with every article of clothing that was shed. He had heard that… being the passive one in a relationship was quite painful and he had never expected to end up in such a situation though he surely wasn't the most dominant eith-

"Dem… relax"

Demyx wondered how that was supposed to be possible with that man leaning over him, staring hungrily at him.

"I-… I-"

"Just relax," he repeated.

But the blond watched wide-eyed as the man looming over him began sucking on his own fingers.

Oh God! Demyx pressed his eyelids together, obviously wishing for nothing more but to make a getaway.

"Dem…"

Damn, why was his voice so soothing?

"Dem…"

Lips pressing against his were probably supposed to distract him from the finger probing at his entrance but the blond was shivering uncontrollably as a single finger was pushed inside.

It… didn't hurt but unquestionably felt strange.

"Dem, look at me," the taller male ordered, using a seductive tone of voice.

And Demyx had to observe that though he was several years older, the one-eyed man was slightly able to… _arouse_ him.

He opened his eyes, still not convinced that he really wanted to… He was so strangely drawn to this man and had to remind himself that he could not be trusted.

A second finger was pushed into him and though it wasn't exactly painful it was surely straining as they slowly began scissoring motions…

And still, in a hidden part of his mind Demyx was grateful. He hadn't expected to be treated so well because preparation was something he surely hadn't expected in such a situation.

That man was without any obligation after all, without any responsibility…

"Oh… God…"

Demyx looked up startled at the man observing him with a hungry eye, the tall man that was trying his utmost to stay in control. The blond looked at him awestruck.

A third finger joined the other two and that was when it started to hurt and Demyx whimpered. But he was stretched and prepared thoroughly until he stopped whimpering and the fingers were finally withdrawn.

Demyx watched the man who in turn watched him, slowly losing his patience. He urgently tried to get rid of his pants without leaving his position where he hovered over his _prey_.

The blond tried not to look, _really _tried not to look but in the end he couldn't avoid to see which effect he had on his guest as the last article of clothing was mindlessly thrown to the floor.

But Demyx also noticed something else. For the first time the man averted his gaze, now seriously struggling for self-control.

"I can't…" Demyx heard him mutter.

And when the man's hungry gaze landed on him again, he knew how the struggle had ended.

"I'm sorry."

He hadn't noticed the change in position until it was too late. With a feral groan the tall man thrust into Demyx who screamed at the sudden intrusion. But the gentleness the man had shown until now was gone as he repeatedly thrust into the blond fast and hard, turned on by his cries though they were more pained screams than pleasurable moans.

The man grunted as he fucked the younger male mercilessly, in his current state probably not even noticing the tears that flowed down the blond's cheeks.

"H-hurts…! …a-ah…!"

A hand grabbed his manhood and Demyx screamed; the faint pleasure hardly able to match the pain he experienced every time their bodies connected with a force that the blond's virginal body could hardly bear.

Demyx didn't even notice he was screaming anymore but he knew he felt sick when that hand brought him to his peek. His mind solely focused on his pain, even as his body betrayed him, hot cum shooting out of the tip of his manhood into the hand that forced him into a state his pained body couldn't even begin to comprehend.

He gasped, feeling the need for air as his whole body constricted. Yet more suffocated screams ripped from his chest until, at a moment where the time seemed to have stopped, something hot filled Demyx as his constricting walls brought the man, with one last loud groan, to his climax.

As he pulled out of him, the blond tried to crawl away, needing space, needing air. He whimpered and uttered sounds that were barely recognizable as hiccups. The man tried to stop him, to hold him still as he started to hyperventilate.

Demyx's vision was blurred by tears and panic as he struggled.

"Calm down, kid."

Demyx didn't want to, was unable to even. The hands pinning him down, the one-eyed gaze on him, his whole body screaming in pain. He was kicking wildly but his predator had been clever enough to position himself on top of him where he couldn't be hit.

"Calm down!"

Demyx's eyes were closed in fear. He didn't want to see him, didn't want to hear him! This man had deceived him! He wanted him gone, wanted to be away; he didn't want to be here. The blond whimpered desperately.

"Calm down, kid! Calm down," the man repeated.

Over and over again until this soothing voice returned, the one Demyx had foolishly trusted before but he kept his eyes closed, even as his breathing evened out.

"Kid, don't strain yourself. You have to relax!"

Who was he fooling? How could he relax in such a situation?

"Kid- Dem. Dem, relax."

Why did he even bother? And why did _he_ listen to him? How could this man, _his torturer_, have this effect on him?

At a moment where even Zexion was forgotten, the angel that had brought Demyx into this situation. At a moment where even that didn't matter, how could this stranger's voice calm him down? Let him forget the pain the owner of exactly this voice had inflicted on him?

"Come on, Dem. Turn around. I won't hurt you, I promise."

Demyx almost laughed out loud but he wasn't in the condition to do so. Why would he turn around? Why should he? For what reason?

"Dem," he said with emphasis and his hands tried to urge him to turn around.

"Dem, at least look at me," the man pleaded.

Demyx shook his head and squeaked surprised as something was suddenly pressed to his lips. Too late he noticed that it were lips pressed to his. Demyx felt like crying. He didn't want this, didn't want any of this! He had trusted this man, if only for a moment, he had trusted those lips.

"Demyx."

He opened his eyes and stared into a face showing worry, sadness, _like an apology_… perhaps even regret?

A faint smile appeared on the man's lips.

"Turn around," he pleaded.

Demyx still didn't know why but he also saw no reason to refuse anymore either and so he turned around, pressing his head into the pillow beneath him.

He felt the man's hands wander to his shoulders carefully applying pressure before softly squeezing the strained muscles. The blond hadn't even noticed how his whole body had cramped just seconds ago and he didn't understand the world anymore but he was… seemingly getting a _massage_.

"Was it that horrible?"

The blond was caught off guard by the question. What did he mean? Wasn't it obvious?

And yet… in the end, Demyx didn't know anything. Perhaps it had really been the shock that made the situation that painful… And perhaps Demyx just shouldn't have made that crazy decision. He really shouldn't be here, he realized that now.

"Dem?"

"N-…ye-… It's just…" he stuttered.

He didn't know what to say. No, was a lie but yes seemed… wrong, too. Demyx just wasn't able to cope with the situation.

"Damn…"

Demyx turned slightly to look at the man whose expression equaled regret and a bad conscience.

"I really just… took your virginity… didn't I?" He looked down. "I'm so sorry"

Demyx blinked. "What?"

"I really didn't know… I mean, I wasn't sure… I'm sorry, I just- I'm a really horrible perso-"

"No!" Demyx suddenly objected and the one-eyed man looked just as surprised as Demyx himself.

"I- I don't know you but… I'm sure you're not a bad person. You're just… stressed…" And he just absolutely didn't know what he was talking about. He really didn't know this person but the gentleness he possessed… couldn't have been all fake.

The man laughed softly. "You're really cute. Did you simply forget what I just did to you?"

Demyx averted his gaze.

"I really am your first, eh? Must be tough. Zexion doesn't keep many of his clients…"

That was the wrong person to be mentioned.

"You know Zexion?" the blond asked softly.

"That cold-hearted bastard? Oh yeah. How someone like him can have such principles remains a mystery to me…"

"Zexion? But Zexy is really cute!" Demyx said before he could stop himself.

"Eh? Really? Then he's a damn good actor if he wants to…"

But suddenly the one-eyed man became quiet again.

"I guess, it's good that I happened to come by. Who knows which perverted old man could've been here instea- Damn, I just described myself, didn't I?"

"No," Demyx said, turning around completely, and sat up.

He was embarrassed. Suddenly he felt like he was the one who did everything wrong. He just shouldn't be here, shouldn't be in the way of this man who had only been searching for some release.

He had heard him talking to Marluxia. This man's life wasn't easy and he… just ruined his evening.

Demyx sighed.

"Is something wrong?" the man asked.

"N-no…"

"How are you feeling?"

"Wha- I- I am fine," the blond replied blushing.

Apart from being completely nude in front of this strange man and the shock he went through only a few minutes ago… yes, he was fine. The pain was almost forgotten and only a faint soreness remained. But surely it would hurt like hell once this night was over.

"You're cute when you lie."

"I'm not lying!" Demyx complained.

"It's a shame I won't be able to drop by anytime soon…"

"W-why?" the blond asked confused.

"Because I think… I might really miss you once this night is over."

Demyx's blush deepened and he made a decision. And if it was his second wrong decision to make, he didn't care.

"But… this night isn't over yet."

A honey yellow eye looked at him in surprise.

"Demyx?"

The smaller male looked down but somehow he knew that his guest had perfectly understood. And this time as warm lips were pressed to his, he simple responded to the kiss…

X X X

Demyx really didn't understand that man. He was a real gentleman in his own way. He didn't demand anything as they lay there like this… talking.

But Demyx also couldn't stop the man from placing kisses and soft bites onto his chest, with an apparently natural talent to find the right places that made Demyx actually enjoy the situation, forgetting what had happened.

He mewled softly and found that it was actually hard to have a conversation when someone was practically _devouring _you.

"But how-"

Demyx gasped and had to force himself to complete the sentence.

"… does it come that-… you're here?"

"Hm?" the man asked without even looking up from the sensitive flesh he loved teasing.

"I- I mean you're- ah!" Demyx blushed deeply. He had never heard himself moan before and he could see the smirk on the man's face though he still didn't look up.

"You're… a great person- wh-why are you _here_?"

The taller male suddenly stopped, finally getting the question.

"It's just… the time," he murmured. "I barely have time for myself, even less to find someone to actually have a relationship with."

"So, it's your job?" Demyx asked curiously. "Is it that bad?"

The man laughed softly.

"No, well… I'm quite successful, earn enough money. What with one thing and another, you can't expect free time with a job that's supposed to secure your life, you know?"

Demyx didn't know. He never even had a job before.

"But what am I saying? That's probably the reason, you're here anyway."

Demyx looked up at a compassionate expression.

"No… that's not really-"

But... perhaps he was right. It wasn't really likely that Demyx would have found a job soon enough to pay his rent. Perhaps it even was his only chance… In the end, he couldn't offer Zexion anything.

"Dem…"

Oh, by now the blond knew this hungry look in the man's eye. But for a moment the blond was confused to see something like a… _blush_ on the man's face.

"I know I am greedy but…"

Demyx saw the problem clearly. His guest was painfully aroused and the blond could only imagine that it was really hard for him to be like this with him.

And Demyx…_ smiled_. He knew, in his own strange way, he _knew_ he could trust that man and that what happened before had been a lapse. Demyx who had never experienced something like this and his _very hungry _guest who didn't explicitly know of his virginity, only of his inexperience Marluxia mentioned... which could mean many things.

"That's what I am here for…" the blond said softly, _embarrassedly_.

The one-eyed man looked surprised and then he just… seemed moved.

He kissed Demyx passionately and the blond simply let him. He knew this was the man's only way to show his gratefulness. Oh, and he also knew that everything the man had done until now… was an attempt to earn his forgiveness. And while it seemed strange, the whole situation Demyx had got himself in was strange and something he wouldn't get accustomed to too quickly.

His legs were lifted and he felt the man enter him and startled but quickly relaxed again as he noticed that the other wasn't going to hurt him.

"Dem, I am so sorry."

Demyx was going to ask why but the taller male thrust into him and he moaned. And he was confused, startled even. It didn't feel like before at all.

A honey yellow eye gazed at him and the man smirked.

"I promise you're going to enjoy this."

He moved slowly but all Demyx could see were stars. Every time the taller male moved within him, he hit a spot… something the blond had never felt before. And he screamed, screamed in _ecstasy _as the other sped up.

Demyx gasped and panted, unable to form a coherent word, even less a thought. And he mewled in pleasure and desire as the man set a slow pace, bringing him to his peak so slowly Demyx thought he would die in a state of utter bliss.

Again he felt a hand close around his manhood. He moaned and gasped and wanted… wanted to say something but he noticed that he didn't even know the man's name.

The taller male watched him squirm, enjoying every second of it. The blond's eyes were pleading, begging, _close to tears_.

And he leaned over him, giving his member another teasing squeeze, and savored the moan he earned. He entered him harder than before and only heard him scream something incomprehensible.

The man smirked, leaning down even further until his breath ghosted over the blond's sensitive ear. He felt him shudder as he mouthed into his ear.

"My name is Xigbar."

Demyx's eyes widened and Xigbar thrust into him, stroking his member at the same time.

"Xig- Xiggy!" was all the blond was able to form as cum shot out of his manhood, covering Xigbar's abdomen and dripping onto his own. But strangely Demyx didn't care; he was totally dazed as the taller male continued to thrust into him until he felt this hotness sinking into him again.

He couldn't deny feeling tainted with that man's cum within him and yet… he was somehow happy that he was able to help the ma- Xigbar, in any way.

"Dem?" he asked as he pulled out of him.

Demyx's response was something really close to purring and he blushed noticing that; Xigbar only laughed.

"Enjoyed that, yeah?"

Demyx nodded slowly. "Y- yeah…"

"Don't worry," Xigbar said as he sat up properly, watching the blond.

"You'll have to learn a few things and it won't get too ugly, no matter who you're with."

Demyx nodded in understanding though he didn't want to think about that too much. Instead he sat up though he was hardly able to stand Xigbar's gaze. He only saw his smirk and it was enough to rob him of all confidence.

His insecure expression earned him another kiss and a tongue exploring his wet interior. He watched Xigbar wipe off the remaining cum on his hand… for the second time this evening, Demyx realized, before he dared to touch the blond's skin.

His lips wandered to Demyx's neck while his hand travelled further down to his nipples, squeezing them playfully.

Demyx gasped and Xigbar grinned as his hand suddenly grabbed the blond's spent erection, stroking it. Demyx moaned, his whole body overwhelmed by the sensory overload. He watched surprised as the taller male's hand worked him into arousal again.

"Demyx."

The blond looked up.

"Stop thinking so much and enjoy."

But shock was an emotion Demyx's preferred as the one-eyed man lowered his face to Demyx's erection. And he was back to moaning again as hot lips closed around his manhood and this tongue lapped around his shaft.

Demyx cried, gripping Xigbar's hair for balance. And he felt himself coming close so fast.

"Xi- Xigbar, you mustn't- ahh!" He released into the other's mouth, deeply ashamed as he just… _swallowed _it.

Panting, Demyx watched as he raised his head, grinning as before, his hair a complete mess though.

Demyx dared to reach out his hand for the tie that kept Xigbar's hair in a ponytail and removed it, letting the long, dual-colored hair fall onto his shoulders.

Xigbar didn't comment on it but smirked.

"Why were you so shocked?"

Demyx averted his eyes.

"I- You don't have to do that…"

"Hm… perhaps but I thought you're not able to do something like that yet."

Oceanic blue eyes fixated on him as Demyx began thinking and replied.

"Of course I am."

"What?"

"I mean, I have to be, right?" Demyx smiled weakly.

"Don't strain yourself. You still have a lot of time to learn…"

But Demyx didn't listen to him as he pushed the taller male down who looked seriously surprised. And Demyx didn't really know what he was doing, even less if it was a good idea anyway, as he dared to close his lips around Xigbar's erected member.

It felt strange and Demyx felt seriously dirty for doing that but… he was sure he would often feel dirty, even dirtier than now in the future, so he could as well do _that_ now, right?

His movements were slow and insecure, not at all as experienced as Xigbar himself but Demyx heard him groan and took that as a sign that he couldn't be doing too bad.

But to be truth he was afraid to bring the man to his climax. He wasn't sure if he could just… swallow his …_ cum _or if he would accidentally spit it out and create an ugly mess...

The blond was shocked as his hair was suddenly grabbed and his face pressed further down. He trembled in shock and at the same time was surprised that he could take him in that deep without gagging.

Xigbar moaned and it was really too late to retreat as hot sperm flooded the blond's mouth. And Demyx breathed and breathed in deeply, gathered his courage, and just swallowed though he clearly felt like puking for a moment.

Xigbar's erratic breathing brought him back to reality. He released the spent member and returned the taller male's one-eyed gaze.

"Demyx," he mouthed rather than said and Demyx wondered why he saw a hint of sadness within this honey yellow depth.

"You're a brave little cutie…"

"What?" Demyx asked dumbfounded as the other man suddenly raised to embrace him.

"I'm really going to miss you once this night is over…" was whispered into his ear.

"Xi…ggy?"

Xigbar sighed desperately, clearly afraid of the loss of the little blond that was at his side for only this one night. He didn't want others to touch this innocent boy that had barely reached adulthood.

Demyx didn't know what to do with the man that suddenly clung to him and he would almost call it a romantic situation if there wasn't… something… _poking _him.

Xigbar surely was persistent while the blond slowly tired.

"Xiggy… don't talk of this night being over when it isn't," Demyx tried to comfort him.

He had lost his sense of time a long time ago. But it was dark, a cool breeze wafting through the little window in the room. Midnight perhaps, or one in the morning, Demyx didn't know. He didn't even know when Xigbar had come to him. At nine, at ten perhaps? Time was something Demyx really hadn't thought about all day.

Xigbar chuckled.

"I wish the night with you would never end," that almost sounded like a confession.

Demyx didn't even know what could be special about him, what this man would find so fascinating about him, except the virginity he took from him.

Perhaps that was it? Was this man fool enough to feel responsible for him now though he had brought himself into this situation?

Demyx squirmed, slowly beginning to feel very awkward in this position.

"Heh, I really am a perverted old man, aren't I? I'm sorry," he said, leaving the blond a little more space.

And then for a while they just stared at each other. A knowing silence spread between them and Xigbar was the first to speak again.

"Will you… turn around for me?"

And Demyx did without questioning. For a strange reason he wanted it as much as the one-eyed man, wanted this pleasure that had been showed to him and if only to forget that this night was a rather consensual compared to many non-consensual nights to come.

Demyx didn't expect, _couldn't _expect to meet someone like Xigbar again who would talk to him, understanding and compassionate like that.

And so he savored the feeling of Xigbar pushing into him for he was perhaps the only man he would ever willingly grant permission to enter him like that.

Xigbar moved slowly but still faster than before, desiring release more than anything else. Demyx focused on breathing evenly because he couldn't see the other in his current position.

"Demyx," he heard Xigbar moan.

And he repeated that name with every thrust, waking the strange feeling of guilt within Demyx as well as a desire he couldn't quite place.

"Xiggy- ah- ahh…"

Demyx wished this man wouldn't be doing that to him. The blond didn't know, had never expected himself to be lost in pleasure. And though he knew, he just _knew_, he would be a wreck in the morning, he didn't want to think about that.

He felt safe in Xigbar's presence and somehow, despite the circumstance, felt loved and hated the thought that this would be something he would be missing in the future, as well as the trust he could put into this man.

For now, not only Demyx's sense of time was lost but also that of his movements, his surroundings, only this pleasure remained. And the return of his senses as he came into that hand he hadn't even noticed closing around his shaft.

He listened to Xigbar's erratic breathing as he released and collapsed onto him. Demyx didn't mind, he was just as tired as Xigbar rolled over and softly put his arms around the blond. He wanted so much to call this blond his lover and yet he couldn't. And to ask that of him now was wrong and so he remained quiet, accepting that this was a one-time thing and that he had to pay him handsomely for that night.

"Dem?" he asked as he stared mindlessly at the wall of the room.

A soft murmur was his only response.

"Do you know what I desire the most right now?"

Demyx's head perked up. "What...?"

Xigbar remained silent for a moment and the blond freed himself from the others grasp to turn and look at him curiously.

"I want to fuck you against that wall," he said bluntly.

Demyx's eyes widened.

"Will you let me?"

To Xigbar's surprise the blond moved without saying anything. He got up and crossed the short distance that separated the bed from the wall.

The way he stood there, his oceanic blue eyes shimmering in the otherwise dark room and the way cum ran down his leg though he didn't even seem to mind, he was the sexiest creature the one-eyed man had ever seen.

He approached the blond, hungry as ever as he began nibbling on his ear.

Demyx wrapped his legs around Xigbar's waist, silently allowing him too, no, _begging _him to do what he desired.

The taller male carefully stabilized the blond before he moved to enter him, earning another number of moans…

X X X

For the first time in his career Marluxia had people asking him for other "_employees_" of his.

Of course he had none. But it was hardly possible to miss hearing the moans and screams coming from above. And so Marluxia made the highest bidder a special offer and closed the bar for the night...

Accepting Demyx's offer to work for him had been right after all. Who would've thought?

* * *

The end~ No, just kidding xD

Ah, kiddies, please remember that Demyx was right to hesitate before he took Xigbar oral. Giving oral after anal sex is not recommendable after all, unless you, resp. your partner, clean up properly first ;)

Ah, and to whom it may interest, the highest bidder was someone who starts with 'X' and ends on 's' and can also be spelled "Mansex", jus' saying^^

**Anyway, please review^^**


End file.
